1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shower device, and more particularly to a single waterway shaft structure used for a dual-handle faucet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wall-mounted shower faucet doesn't occupy much space, so it is widely used. The main body of the faucet is embedded in the wall. There is a distance from the main body of the faucet to the wall. An existing wall-mounted shower faucet is provided with a normal shaft and an elongate connecting rod in order to ensure the space for the faucet handle mounted on the wall. The shaft having a stainless steel water stopper is cost-effective relative to the shaft having a ceramic plate, so the former is used increasingly. The main body of the shower faucet shaft having a water stopper must be processed for an eccentric hole. As shown in FIG. 11, in a conventional faucet structure, an eccentric hole of a main body is provided with a gasket 50′ and a spring 40′, a shaft A is assembled to the faucet, a connecting shaft B is fitted on the shaft, and a press cover is locked tightly. This faucet has some drawbacks. If there is an anomaly when finished products are assembled or when in use, it is required to replace the shaft. The main body is embedded in the wall. The gasket 50′ and the spring 40′ don't be restrained, so they may drop out of the main body when the shaft is replaced. Sometimes, they may be lost. Even though the shaft is replaced with a new one, the faucet is still leaking. Besides, the shaft and the main body don't have a fool-proofing configuration. The shaft may be installed reversely when replaced. Thus, the faucet is still leaking. These situations bring many troubles and problems for use. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.